Vitral
by themuggleriddle
Summary: "Eu sempre pensei que... Se há um Deus dentro das igrejas, ele não está ali nas imagens ou na bíblia ou no vinho ou na óstia ou seja lá onde mais... Ele deve estar aqui: no colorido dos vitrais, nas sombras da luz das velas... Coisas assim." [AU]
N/A: essa fanfic foi escrita em 2014, para um amigo secreto, no qual eu tirei a Thams/brassclaw, que tinha pedido "uma fic TomRow, um AU com o Tom padre" e quem pegou fui eu, a pessoa com menos noção de cristianismo possível, mesmo tendo feito catequese e estudado em colégio franciscano. A fic é meio antiguinha, mas eu gosto muito de algumas partes, então, aqui está ela...

* * *

 **vitral**

 **.**

 **.**

Talvez o que ele mais gostasse nas igrejas fossem os vitrais. Os vitrais e as cores que eles refletiam no chão. Parecia sempre tão bonito, tão vívido... Para ele, faltava isso nas igrejas. Elas eram recobertas por pedaços de madeira bem esculpidos, coisas folhadas a ouro, anjos rechonchudos, imagens para todos os lados, mas nada parecia tão belo quanto as cores dos vitrais. Igrejas deviam, na sua opinião, ter mais cores. Ou qualquer coisa que fosse diferente das mesmas imagens que via o tempo todo por ali, a mesma madeira esculpida na forma de anjinhos, a mesma pedra bem colocada há anos e anos atrás, a mesma cor cinzenta de sempre. Como as catedrais que via quando pegava livros sobre a Rússia... Grandes, coloridas, com seus ícones e suas cúpulas bonitas.

Mas ali ele tinha as cores dos vitrais. O resto, todo o resto que queria ver, estava guardado em seu quarto, fotos e cartões que amigos enviavam. Mas não podia reclamar... Os vitrais ali eram lindos, apesar de que a maioria das pessoas que reparavam eram os turistas e, ainda assim, os achavam menos impressionantes que os de Notre Dame.

A primeira pessoa que se lembrava de ter visto parada, olhando os vitrais e sem uma câmera fotográfica na mão, fora uma moça de cabelos longos e escuros presos em uma trança, com uma bolsa de lado marrom bem puída e os dedos das mãos quase azuis de frio. Não foi falar com ela, no entanto. A primeira coisa que fez foi correr até o seu quarto, nos fundos da igreja, e pegar um par de luvas que normalmente usava quando tinha que cuidar o jardim do local durante o inverno. Era impossível ficar lá fora no frio sem elas se não quisesse perder os dedos.

"Aqui," disse ao voltar para o salão principal, estendendo as luvas para a moça, que o olhou como se ele fosse alguma criatura estranha.

"Não precisa. Eu tenho," ela falou, erguendo as próprias mãos. Era verdade, ela estava usando luvas de lã sem dedos, o que não parecia ser muito útil ali.

"Seus dedos estão roxos," ele falou, entregando-lhe as luvas de uma vez. "Pode usá-las para voltar para casa. Outro dia você me devolve."

"Bom, ai vai ser meio difícil, padre," a garota falou, rindo baixo, e ele só pôde franzir o cenho enquanto a olhava.

"Rua?"

"Sim. Podia ser pior, mas... É mais o inverno que incomoda mesmo," ela falou, encolhendo os ombros.

"Você nunca apareceu por aqui. Quero dizer, nós... Estamos sempre dispostos a ajudar e-"

"Faz pouco tempo que vim para esses cantos, padre," ela explicou, olhando as luvas que ele lhe entregara, antes de suspirar e finalmente as colocar.

"Tom," ele falou. "Fora das missas e tudo mais, prefiro que me chamem só de Tom."

"Tom... Okay. Sou Rowena."

"É um nome bonito."

"Sabe o que é bonito?" ela perguntou, andando por ali até ir se sentar em um dos bancos, erguendo os olhos para os vitrais. "Isso. Foi por causa deles que eu entrei... A luz do vidro na neve ficava bonita. Queria ver como ficava por dentro, só depois que lembrei que precisava esperar pelo sol para ver isso. Acho que o frio está afetando a minha cabeça já."

"Eles ficam bonitos por dentro também," disse Tom, apontando para o chão em frente ao primeiro banco. "De manhã, o reflexo fica bem aqui. É lindo. Aliás, se quiser passar a noite aqui... É normal algumas pessoas, de vez em quando, ficarem aqui. Principalmente no inverno."

A moça o olhou por um longo tempo e só ali percebeu a cor dos olhos dela: não havia nenhum vidro naquela igreja com aquela cor. Ela parecia pronta para recusar, antes de erguer o rosto para o vitral outra vez e suspirar.

"Vou ficar apenas para ver o reflexo de manhã," ela falou.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o tempo amanheceu nublado e nenhum raio de sol apareceu para fazer os vitrais refletirem no chão. Rowena, que acordara bem cedo para conseguir ver os reflexos no chão antes da primeira missa do dia, ficara desapontada, mas decidira ficar ali mais uma noite.

A moça sumiu durante o dia. Tom sabia que ela não saíra, pois realmente não a vira sair, mas ela parecera sumir dentro da própria igreja, só aparecendo no final do dia, quando todos os devotos já haviam ido embora. Eles comeram um pouco de sopa a noite, antes de perderem um bom tempo apenas conversando no salão principal.

Descobrira que a garota ficara indo de casa para casa de diferentes parentes depois que os pais morreram, mas há alguns anos fugira da casa de seus tios e passara a ficar morando em hotéis, até o dinheiro ficar mais apertado e ela optar por ficar na rua, mas ter dinheiro para comer. Também descobrira que ela era extremamente inteligente e conseguia segurar uma conversa sobre qualquer assunto praticamente.

"Igrejas são bonitas," ela falou quando ele lhe perguntou a razão de ela nunca ter procurado ajuda em igrejas. Aquela era a primeira vez que aceitava ajuda daquele tipo. "Mas não gosto como as pessoas agem dentro delas. Todos são santos aqui dentro, até pisarem fora da missa, mas quando vêem outra pessoa pecando, a crucificam sem pensar duas vezes."

Ele não devia, mas acabou concordando.

* * *

"O que fez você querer ser padre?"

Rowena estava, novamente, sentada no primeiro banco da igreja, enfiada em um casaco grande e quentinho que ele havia lhe emprestado e com uma boina na cabeça, também emprestada dele. Era o último dia do ano, Londres continuava incrivelmente gelada, o sol ainda não aparecera e, consequentemente, Rowena continuara a extender sua temporada na igreja.

"Para falar bem a verdade, não sei," ele falou, sorrindo sem graça. Falta de idéias do que fazer...?"

"Pensei que fosse preciso vocação para ser padre," ela comentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Bom, é preciso vocação para tudo, mas isso não significa que você nunca vai encontrar alguém que está trabalhando em algo para o qual não tem a tal vocação."

A verdade era que fora a única coisa que conseguira pensar em fazer depois que percebeu que não conseguia fazer diversas coisas sem ter um ataque de pânico. Nem se lembrava direito do que imaginava para o futuro antes de tudo acontecer, mas, depois, estudar Teologia e ficar o resto da vida em um ambiente calmo como uma igreja pareceu aceitável. Mesmo sabendo que ele não era o maior exemplo de fé cristã no mundo.

"O que você gostaria de estar fazendo pra valer?" perguntou Rowena.

"Estou muito bem aqui conversando com você, para falar a verdade." O homem riu.

"Ora, fico feliz de saber disso!" A moça sorriu largo, antes de voltar a ficar mais séria. "É sério, o que gostaria de estar fazendo?"

O que ele gostaria de estar fazendo? Nem sabia mais... Sua vida era aquilo e ele havia se conformado com isso há muito tempo.

"Talvez viajar," ele murmurou, erguendo o olhar para os vitrais novamente. "Gostaria de estar um pouco longe de tanta gente falando sobre Deus e Cristo, gostaria de conhecer mais sobre outras religiões sem ter a possibilidade de ter o povo que vem aqui me olhar feio depois... E por ai vai, mas queria viajar. Queria ver as igrejas na Rússia, queria pintar elas."

"Você pinta?" Rowena se inclinou um pouco mais na direção dele, sorrindo de lado.

"Um pouco," ele respondeu. "E você?"

"Gostaria de viajar também. Por todo o mundo. Conhecer lugares novos, estudar coisas novas, aprender novas línguas, conhecer gente diferente, ver céus diferentes..." ela falou, antes de ficar quieta por um longo momento e suspirar.

"Você é nova, consegue fazer isso um dia-"

"O máximo que consigo ir é para o outro lado de Londres com o dinheiro que consigo nos bicos que faço," ela falou, enfiando uma mão por dentro do casaco e puxando um colar dali, brincando com o pingente deste. O homem esticou o pescoço para tentar ver o que era e, quando o fez, não conseguiu não sorrir.*

"É bonito," disse Tom, apontando para o pingente.

"Acha mesmo?" Rowena arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Não quer me queimar na fogueira?"

"Alguns vêem ela como representante da santíssima trindade."

"Prefiro os outros significados, eu acho."

"Eu também," ele falou. "Mas, por favor, não diga isso a nenhum outro padre."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, o único barulho a ser ouvido sendo o vento soprando do lado de fora enquanto Tom se ocupava em observar a luz bruxelante das velas no altar e Rowena, brincando com o próprio pingente.

"Posso pedir uma coisa boba?" a moça perguntou baixinho.

"Claro."

"Se um dia for visitar as igrejas na Rússia e... Sei lá, por algum acaso ainda me conhecer, pinta elas para mim?" pediu, finalmente voltando a olhá-lo.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" O homem sorriu fraco. "Acho que você gostaria mais de ver ela ao vivo. E acho que seria bom ter a companhia de alguém tão curiosa quanto você."

Foi bonito o sorriso pequeno que surgiu no rosto de Rowena.

* * *

Quando acordou no primeiro dia do ano e foi par ao salão principal da igreja, Rowena já estava lá. Parada na frente do primeiro banco, olhando para os vitrais, em pé no meio de um festival de cores refletidas nela e no chão.

"O sol decidiu aparecer só no primeiro dia do ano," ela falou, sem desviar o olhar dos vidros. "É lindo."

"Eu disse que era bonito," o homem falou, se aproximando, mas parando logo antes de tocar as cores no chão. Queria que, por aquele momento, elas fossem só de Rowena.

"Vem cá!" A moça riu, indo até ele e o puxando pelas mãos até o centro das cores. Ela esticou as mãos, abrindo bem os dedos e vendo o reflexo do vitral colorindo as suas palmas. "Eu sempre pensei que... Se há um Deus dentro das igrejas, ele não está ali nas imagens ou na bíblia ou no vinho ou na óstia ou seja lá onde mais... Ele deve estar aqui," ela falou, girando as mãos e fazendo as cores parecerem dançar na sua pele. "No colorido dos vitrais, nas sombras da luz das velas... Coisas assim."

"Sabe que isso faz sentido?"

"Espero que faça," ela disse, rindo. "Bom, isso significa que... Minha estadia aqui acabou. Vou deixar você em paz finalmente."

"Ahm, sobre isso," murmurou Tom, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui. Tenho que... Ir atrás de alguma coisa para fazer," disse Rowena. "Não posso viver as custas de uma igreja-"

"Eu não ia falar isso. É que... Eu tenho uma amiga, de antes de tudo isso, que, bom, ela era enfermeira, mas acabou parando de exercer há alguns anos," ele explicou, vendo a garota franzir o cenho a medida que ele falava. "Ela abriu uma pequena livraria apenas para livros acadêmicos da área dela, mas... Acabou expandindo com o tempo. Eu acabei falando com elas esses dias e... Por acaso, ela está atrás de alguém para trabalhar lá. Não é o trabalho mais animador do mundo, é para arrumar a loja e tal, mas-"

"Está falando sério?" ela perguntou, franzindo ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

"Ahm... Sim," ele falou, um tanto hesitante. "Eu posso lhe passar o endereço de lá. E se você quiser mesmo trabalhar lá, pode ficar aqui até conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para alugar um lugar ou coisa assim..."

Quando percebeu, havia uma Rowena o abraçando. Foi um abraço rápido e, quando ela se afastou, havia um sorriso ainda mais bonito que o da noite anterior no rosto dela.

* * *

* Eu não sabia descrever, mas o símbolo é a triqueta celta.


End file.
